chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Raiden Akemi Nakamura
Raiden Akemi Nakamura is a character used by Lowri in World 2: Reflections. He is the youngest child and only son of Hiro and Charlie Nakamura, and is approximately 5 years old. He has the abilities of Sky Manipulation, Enhanced Mental Advancement and Substance Mimicry. Appearance Raiden has Japanese features, and slightly paler skin due to his Caucasian mother. His eyes are dark brown and his hair is medium brown. As an adult he'll be slim-built and just above average height. Currently, he tends to be dressed quite casually, usually in T shirts and shorts, but this will change when he's an adult, and he'll tend to dress more formally because of his work, usually seen in various suits. Personality Raiden is naturally happy and cheerful, and will always have a youthful personality. He is already very intelligent and quick thinking for his age, with a keen interest in learning, and this is a trait which will remain with him throughout his life. He will be romantic, and not a natural fighter. Home Raiden currently lives with his parents and sisters, and they have 2 homes. The main home in a large and modern house in Tokyo, near his father's business and family. They also have another, slightly smaller house in New York city, although this isn't used often. Abilities Raiden's first and main ability is Sky Manipulation. The ability reflects the meanings of his names, and also was influenced by an eclipse which occurred while Charlie was pregnant with him. He manifested it when he was a year old, and caused his first eclipse. The ability includes manipulation of celestial objects, the capacity to cause eclipses and immunity to them, as well as manipulation of weather, slight manipulation of light and slight manipulation of air. His second ability is Enhanced Mental Advancement. He is manifested this from birth, and it is responsible for him mentally maturing and learning rapidly. It was first noticed when he began to speak. It is similar both to his mother's ability, and to his paternal grandfather's. The ability causes increased mental skill and more complex thoughts than normal or average, as an infant and child. It gives him increased intelligence, an improved memory and an increased capacity for language and grasping complex concepts. His third ability is Substance Mimicry. This enables him to mimic any substance he encounters, but it is easier if he has the substance at hand. Usually only his skin will alter, but his entire body can. He manifested it when he placed his hand in running water and then mimicked it. Examples include mimicking a metal for durability and strength, mimicking water for flexibility and ability to flow, and mimicking surrounding substances to camouflage himself. Family & Relationships *Mother - Charlene "Charlie" Nakamura *Father - Hiro Nakamura *Older sisters - Ishi and Yaeko Nakamura *Aunt - Kimiko Masahashi *Uncle - Ando Masahashi *Cousins - Yummi and Kano Masahashi History Raiden was born as the third child in the Nakamura family. He manifested one ability at birth, another while a few weeks old, and then sky manipulation when he was roughly a year old. He created an eclipse and was unhappy when none of his family noticed. He is currently a student at the Gifted Academy. Future From the glimpses of Raiden's future, it is known that Raiden will be in a relationship with Hayley Efa Petrelli. He will propose to her when he is 14 and she 17, in 2028, using his ability to write the proposal in the stars. She will accept and then suggest that they elope immediately. They will do so with the help of her twin. Afterwards, they will agree to have a second wedding so that the rest of their families can attend. They will have a large family, with seven daughters and four sons. The eldest of these children, Sally, will be born in 2033, when Raiden is 19. Charlie will then be born in 2034, and Martell will be born in 2036. The twin girls Lowri and Pippy will be born in 2037, and Daniel and Lucien will be born in 2039. The quadruplets Devon, Alexia, Elly and Clara will be born in 2041. Raiden will work at Yamagato Industries with his father and aunt, and will eventually be given the entire business by them. Etymology Raiden is a Japanese name which means "thunder of lightning". Akemi is also a Japanese name, and means "beauty of dawn", "bright sky" or "red sky". Both of these names refer to his ability of Sky Manipulation. His surname means "in a village". Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters.